Core A. Administrative. The Administrative Core will integrate scientific and administrative functions of the proposed Wellstone Center. The Administrative Core will be the mechanism by which the Director and Co-Director ensure the highly interactive research of Center investigators. [ Duties of the Core include: [unreadable] Fiscal management of all Projects and Cores; [unreadable] Oversight of utilization of Cores; [unreadable] Convening of oversight committees (Steering Committee, Scientific Advisory Board); [unreadable] Acting upon directives and suggestions of the oversight committees; [unreadable] Representation of the Center in the Consortium. The administrative core will also take responsibility for the ongoing muscle seminar series'(over 100 invited speakers over the last 4 years). This seminar series could be simulcast to other Wellstone Centers. ] The Administrative Core will be sensitive to the needs of all Center investigators, and will also oversee the utilization of the Research Resource Cores (Cores B [Human Clinical Core], and Core C [Computing and Bioinformatics Core] for external investigators, including assessment of performance of the Scientific Research Resource Cores and their cost-effectiveness.